The perfect care
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: After saving a comrade, Sasuke becomes blind for three weeks, Now he's under Sakura's care..can he patch and make things right between them?
1. The reason

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any charaters used in this story**

**The perfect care**

**Chapter 1: The reason**

It was a bright cold morning since autumn starts in konoha and everybody's enjoying the season. A man with the age of 20 was walking down the street because he's heading towards the hokage for a new mission. Since he came back to konoha after he accomplished his goal, he became a jonin level ninja also with the help of the new hokage, Uzumaki, Naruto. When he came inside of the office, Nara, Shikamaru, Inuzuka, Kiba and Hyuuga, Neji were already there.

"Great. So now the teme's here let's get started. Your mission is to protect the kazekage of Suna since he's going to another country. Your top priority is to make him safe at all cost. Thats all, your now dismissed." Naruto said as he passed the scroll to the Nara prodigy.

"Hai hokage-sama" The four replied as they leave. As they walked outside, they talked to each other for a while.

"This is so troublesome, I wanted a good mission than this or just watch the clouds than do this." The lazy Nara said.

"Yeah, we all know that Gaara can't be beaten up that easily." Kiba said with a frown.

"Well, this is the mission so we got to stick to it. Would you rather want Naruto to give us a rank C mission?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked. The Dog boy just cringed at the thought of rank C for them while the Nara prodigy just shrugged and Sasuke? He's just quiet all the time.

"So see you all tomorrow at the konoha gate at 5 a.m" Neji said with a grim expression. This ninjas were never a morning persons.

"Hn"

"Hai"

"Troublesome"

With that they already left the spot where they were standing earlier. Sasuke started packing all he needs for the mission. While he was finding a white T-shirt for extra clothes, his eyes landed on the picture of their team. He eyed the picture for a while. It's been a while since they all bonded together again. Nothings changed in their team, they were still friends and have concern for each other. But in attitude, they've change a little. Kakashi, still loved that dirty books of him, Naruto, even though he's acting like his old self, he also matured from thinking and started to think rationally but, he's still the annoying dope that he knew. But the most and the biggest change of attitude is from Sakura. Since he came back, He's just greeted by his old best friend Naruto and his mentor Kakashi. He felt a little disappointed because Sakura was not there but didn't show his dismay. Two days after, Naruto was proclaimed as the new Rokudaime because Tsunade resigned already as the Godaime. Sakura was in the hokage's office to congratulate Naruto. He remembered the day.

_Flashback:_

_As he walk his way towards the hokage's office, he heard a voice, a feminine voice that sounded too familiar that he recognized the second he step inside the office._

_"Congratulations Naruto! I am really glad you already reached your dream." She said in a happy tone._

_"Thank you Sakura-chan! Maybe a ramen for celebration will be the best for three of us." Naruto suggested. The kunoichi didn't seem to notice my presence behind her so she asked Naruto._

_"Why for three?" "Because Sasuke is also here. And it's also because he already become a Jonin rank ninja." Naruto answered. That's when she turned around and see me for the first time. She just stared at me, no squealing and hugging, just staring then, she suddenly turn to Naruto._

_"I'm sorry but I can't come with you. I still have patients in the hospital to tend so I gotta go. Perhaps some other time alright? See you round." With out saying any word to me, she left without goodbye or any greeting._

_"Sasuke, maybe your wondering why she become like that.Since you come back, she became anti-social and spent more time in hospital and training. Just try to understand her, you left her without a proper goodbye so don't think she'll be the same Sakura you know." Naruto said with a frown._

_"Hn" Sasuke's answer. He really didn't want to admit but he knew only one thing---He's going to miss the old Sakura he knew. _

End of the flashback.

One of the main reasons he come back is also because of Sakura and her words before he left her in the bench. He clearly remember the night before he left and the words she said. _"Revenge alone you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one...Neither you...nor me..." _And it really didn't make him satisfy. He feel guilty and unhappy for what he had done. After killing Itachi, he really didn't know where he should start patching all the mistakes he did but then, Sakura and his team flash through his mind.

He really expected that Sakura would open her arms wide to welcome him but, he guess he's wrong. She give the cold shoulders that he give to her when they were still a team. When he went to the hospital for medical attention or for injuries, she's just passing him to other nurses and let them tend him. He couldn't blame her if she gives him that treatment cause he deserved every bit of it though he'll never admit that somehow... He want her to be her old self again. The annoying girl he knew. After all the thinking he made, he already fall into a deep slumber.

The next day was not yet bright cause after all, it's 5 in the morning. He already did his morning routine and started walking down the street to meet up with his comrades. As he reached the gates of konoha, Neji was already standing in the spot where they have to meet.

"So we have to get in Suna at exactly 11 in the morning." Neji informed.

"Aa." was Sasuke's **BEST **reply. A minutes after, Kiba and Shikamaru showed up. They started leaving the konoha and leap from tree to tree heading to Sunagakure.

Meanwhile...

"So Sakura-chan, how were you doing lately?" her blond best friend asked as they eat ramen in Ichiraku's.

"I'm fine Naruto. It's tiring to tend patients but it's worth knowing that you can heal them and make them safe from harm." Sakura answered with a slight smile.

"So I heard you and teme never talked after the encounter in my office. Is it true?" Naruto asked as his fifth bowl came.

"Well, I'm busy Naruto so I don't have time in talking and chatting about catching up each others life. Maybe sometime I can talk to him." She said as her smile disappeared. The truth is, she really didn't want to talk to him right now because she's afraid that her emotions will overpower her and she would break down.

"Sakura, I know that you were avoiding him at any kind of excuse. But can't you at least be friends with him again?" Naruto asked as he stopped slurping his ramen.

"You know that it's not that easy to forgive him after what had he done. Look, for your sake...I will try to be friends with him again like the old times, but don't trust me to trust him and really be nice to him cause I after all of this mistakes he did, he's already become a traitor in my eyes. Just like his good for nothing brother." Sakura said as she bid her goodbye and walk towards the training ground were they first become a team.

At the Sunagakure...

They reached the Sunagakure at 10 in the morning sharp. A bit early for them so they discussed their strategy in the battle and to escort Gaara so that he can escape in the escape routes in the field. When the clock struck 11, they all proceed outside and started to escort the kazekage to the lightning country. They reached the lightning country without much problem so the kazekage start building a good establishments and bonds to the country. They agree on the treaty and they were allies now.

As they go back in the woods, a big explosion near Kiba explode and if Sasuke didn't pushed Kiba, he's a dead man right now. As Kiba started to push off Sasuke, he noticed that he's not moving.

"U-uchiha? Hey, wake up! Damn it... Neji! Sasuke lost consciousness." the dog boy yelled.

"What happened?" Neji asked as he eyed the Uchiha.

"I think it's because of the debris that flew in his head when he save me." Kiba said feeling a little guilty.

"We've got to tell the hokage and proceed to the hospital cause his eyes were... bleeding, not only his head." Neji stated as they escorted back the kazekage and they proceed to konoha. They first proceed to the hospital and get the first nurse that they see. The nurses were in a panic state cause of the bleeding eye of the Uchiha.

They proceed to the emergency rooom and waited for the doctor to give the news.

Sorry about the english if it's pretty messed up... English is not my first language so hope you understand. I still don't know how many chapters I will make but I'll try to make it long. So was it good, bad, crappy?? and tell me what you can suggest about the story. Hope you enjoy reading and review!


	2. The news

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story...**

**The perfect care**

_Recap: _

_"We've got to tell the hokage and proceed to the hospital cause his eyes were...bleeding, not only his head." Neji stated as they escorted the kazekage and proceeded back to konoha. They first proceed to the hospital and get the first nurse they saw. The nurses were in a panic state cause of the bleeding eyes of the Uchiha._

_They proceed to the emergency room and waited for the doctor to give the news._

_End of the recap_

**Chapter 2: The news**

As they waited for the doctor to come out, Kiba started to ramble about his fault and mistakes.

"This is all my fault! If I didn't put my guard down, I should have smell that explosive. I should be the one laying there and not him. I should be the one suffering the effect of the explosion not him. I'm really useless and stupid and----"

"**WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!? STOP RANTING EVERYTHING! IT'S TROUBLESOME!" **Shikamaru snapped as he cut off whatever Kiba wanted to say.

Neji just told Kiba to rest and he did so as he was told. They didn't argue anymore. They still waited for the doctor when suddenly, Shikamaru opened a topic for them to discuss.

"Oi Neji, Do you think that explosion was only 1?" Shikamaru asked while putting his index finger under his chin.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked as his curiosity spiked up.

"Well, The explosion was near Kiba but when Sasuke landed to the left side of the spot where kiba should be safe with him, there was another explosion." Shikamaru explained.

"That's nonsense Nara, we should have heard that coming if theres another explosion." Neji objected.

"You didn't get me, The explosion was just at exactly same time when it explode. Meaning there are two explosion in the forest so if ever they tried to escape the first trap, the second trap will caught them." Shikamaru explained more specific.

"So you mean that this is a trap? They all set that up so that we will all get caught but unfortunately, only Sasuke recieved the worst condition." Neji pointed.

"Thats it. They wanted to get the kazekage by either distracting us or giving us injuries." Shikamaru said.

"I got now what you wanted to explain to me." Neji said.

"Why don't you go now to the hokage's tower and give that troublesome mission report?" Shikamaru suggested.

"You always find everything troublesome. Anyway, I'll be going now. Naruto will be flipped if he knew that his best friend was in the hospital." Neji said as he bid his goodbye.

It's past 4 in the morning when the doctor showed up. He also looked tired and exhausted. He spotted Shikamaru, sleeping on the hospital bench. The doctor woked him up and started to tell him the news.

"How was Sasuke doing?" Shikamaru asked as he sit up straight.

"He's fine now, he only got a broken arm and few broken ribs but he's fine. There was a wound on his head but it's not that serious...But, I'm afraid that his eyes were not going to heal that fast." The doctor explained solemnly.

"You mean my comrade is already blind?" Shikamaru asked with shaking voice.

"N-no Nara-san! I still don't know what will happen to his eyes, we have to wait till he wakes up and see his reaction." The doctor said sadly.

Shikamaru nodded and just went home to finally get a rest.

It was already a sunny morning but for a man who woke up seems like he thinks it's still night time because all he can see was black and he can feel a bandage in his eyes. He sat up on the bed and trying to figure out where he was when a voice interrupted him.

"I see, your awake already Uchiha-san." The male voice said.

"Where am I?" The stubborn Uchiha asked.

"Your In the hospital Uchiha-san." The male voice replied.

"What happened to me?" He asked dryly.

"Well, you've got wounded and has broken arm and ribs but your fine now." The doctor explained, obviously trying to avoid the topic about the bandages in his eyes.

"What's with this bandages?" He asked.

"Well, I examined your eyes and the results were not that good. Your eyes...was irritated by the small debris that flew while the explosion happened. The good news is that you can see again, the bad news is that...It's a month before you can regain you eye sight." The doctor explained.

'Oh great, after saving a comrade this is what I get. I'm blind for the whole month with this annoying bandages.' his thoughts were interrupted when he hear a familiar voice calling him.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!! What the hell happen to you!?" Naruto asked him with concern.

"Keep your voice down dead last. Your in the hospital." Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Hokage-sama, here's the medical report of your friend." the doctor said as he handed the paper.

Naruto was reading when suddenly, the door opened. Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba visited Sasuke.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke for what happened. I shouldn't dropped my guard down." Kiba apologized quickly.

"Forget it, Just dropped the subject." Sasuke replied dryly.

"TEME!!!! Your eyes, they were blind?" Naruto asked as the three visitors just shook their heads.

"Naruto, don't point the obvious." Neji said with a frown.

"Maybe we should let Sasuke rest for a while. Let him rest first and then he will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow." Shikamaru suggested. The four person bid their goodbye. Naruto was on his way to the hokage tower when an idea suddenly clicked to his mind.

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know if this will be successful but it will make the teme and Sakura-chan closer and be friends again. I'll make someone call Sakura-chan to my office and tell her that she got to take care of Sasuke since she is the only girl Sasuke was comfortable. I know that Sakura will kill me with her monstrous strenght but, at least they will become just like the old times. I also knew that Sasuke wants to patch every mistake that he did to Sakura so here's the chance right?

**End of the pov**

Just like his plan, he called his girlfriend(can you guess who that is?) and tell her the plan. The girl agree to Naruto saying it was goodplan since she never saw the Uchiha and the pink-haired woman talked to each other. The girl went to Sakura's apartment.

"Hinata! It's nice to see you. What makes you come here?" Sakura asked in a friendly tone.

"The hokage wants to see you on his office."Hinata said shyly.

"Oh is that so, well lets go." Sakura said as they teleport to the hokage's office.

"You are now dismissed Hina-chan" he said in a loving tone. The Hyuuga heiress blushed and just nodded and bid them goodbye.

"You really love her Naruto" Sakura said with a smile.

"Of course Sakura-chan! I can sacrifice all the ramen that I have just for her." Naruto said as his eyes were twinkling with happiness. Somehow, Sakura envied the girl because she still doesn't have someone special for her. Someone that can also tell her what Naruto said to the shy girl.

"Anyway Sakura-chan, I called you because you need to take care of Sasuke for a while." Naruto said with a smirk.

"SAY WHAT!??" Sakura raised the tone of her voice abruptly.

"He's blind Sakura, he needs someone to take care of him while he doesn't have eye sight." Naruto said.

"There are other nurses that can take care of him so why me?" Sakura asked, still not liking the way Naruto was smirking.

"Sakura-chan, he's only comfortable on your care cause your the only girl he trusted." Naruto said with a grin.

"Okey, fine, I'm not going to do this because I want to, it's because you ordered okey?" Sakura said.

"Okey, and you should pack your things cause your moving in his apartment." Naruto said as Sakura bid him good bye.

**Sakura's POV**

I don't know what the hell he was thinking, that smirk that Naruto poses lately tells me an evil sign that his planning something. So what if he plans something, Uchihas not a big deal, it's just my duty soI'm going to take care of him. I packed my clothes as I got home and stuffed some important things to me. I know that tomorrow will be a long day so I'm going to take a good sleep.

**End of the POV**

It was already 7 in the morning when Sakura arrived at the hospital. She went to the ward and inform Sasuke that he was already discharged.

"Uchiha-san, you're already dismissed from the hospital." Sakura said confidently.

"Aa." was only his reply. Sakura guide him outside the hospital.

"Uchiha-san, would you like to walk or just teleport?" Sakura asked.

"Teleport." his simple reply. They did a couple of hand signs and the seconds later they were at his house. Sakura lead him to the bed and help him lie. She go down and started cooking. She knew it was not easy to take care of the blind cause it can do something that can harm his/ her life but she'll try her best to take care of him while he's blind.

As she finished cooking, she went upstairs to wake the sleeping Uchiha. She opened the door and saw the Uchiha sleeping peacefully like an 8 years old boy. A small smile tugged her lips. Maybe after all, She still have the concerned side of her. She didn't wake him up since he need rest so she just watch as Sasuke breathe and move in the bed until she also fell asleep.

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated your reviews. Thanks. It's just that I still have classes so It's another week maybe before I can update again. I hope you enjoyed reading!(",)!


	3. The woman with me

Before I proceed to the story, I will just inform you readers a few clarification so that you will understand somethings that are confusing. First, Sasuke didn't know it was Sakura who was taking care of him that's why he never asked her why does she always call him Uchiha-san. He didn't bother to know who was she until later chapters. Second, His blindness is temporary so don't worry about his eyesight. Last, he already liked Sakura in this fic. Maybe I'll change the title if I finish this fic. So hope you enjoy reading...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of this story.**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_As she finished cooking, she went upstairs to wake the sleeping Uchiha. She opened the door and saw the Uchiha sleeping peacefully like an 8 year old boy. A small smile tugged her lips. Maybe after all, she still have the concerned side of her. She didn't wake him up since he needs some rest so she just watched as Sasuke breathe and move in the bed until she also fell asleep. _

**End of the recap**

**Chapter 3: The woman with me**

As Sakura falls into a deep slumber, Sasuke woke up from a nightmare that haunts him everynight after he killed Itachi. He searched for a stick or metal when he felt a thing. That thing was warm and soft. It surprised him when the thing moved.

"Your awake already Uchiha-san. Would you like to eat breakfast?" Sakura asked as she yanked her hands away from Sasuke's grasp.

"Aa." He answered. He just heard Sakura give out a big sigh and led him downstairs.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard her sigh before she led me downstairs carefully. She helped me sit up in the chair and she prepared the food for me. I was wondering while I was eating the breakfast she prepared, who is she? Her voice was familiar but I couldn't picture out who she is. I never asked her name cause maybe she was just another nurse that Sakura recommended for me. After all, maybe she just have the same voice that I admire even though I'll die first before admitting that out loud to Sakura. As I finished the dish, She get the plate for me and wash it away quickly.

"Uchiha-san, please take this medicine." She ordered to me. I just gave her a nod and I take one of the medicine she said. She gave me a glass of water.

"Would you like to rest now Uchiha-san?" She asked as she helped me stand up.

"Aa." I replied as she walk me up to my room. She helped me lie down and she tucked me in the bed.

"If you need me, just call me Uchiha-san." She said as she left the room. One thing was on my mind, how can i call her if I didn't know her name? It's up to me now if I call her by shouting or just never call her. I closed my eyes and started to dream again.

_The dream:_

_I was standing in the forest when I hear something moved from the bush. I threw 2 kunais in the bush and it was deflected by the enemy using his own kunai._

_"Who are you? Show up and fight me." I dared as he went out of his hiding place._

_"I never thought you'll be that brave otou-otou" There stood my brother in his akatsuki cloak._

_"Shut up! Enough with the talking and fight me." I said as the hatred ignite inside of me._

_"Your wasting my time, but anyway I'll finish you since you were a big hindrance to me." He said confidently as he stood right in front of me._

_"Don't you ever underestimate me!" I shouted as I activated the mangekyou sharingan._

_"So, you also killed your best friend as the Uchiha scroll says." he said as I did a few hand signs and did my signature move._

_"No I didn't follow the path that you've taken. I did it the other way, my way." I said to him as he also used the katon: Housenka no jutsu. I leap away from the place. We battled for hours until I got the chance to stab him in the back. I stabbed him hard. He fell down and I just stood in front of him._

_"That's for killing our clan." I said confidently while smirking. My smirking faded when I saw a small smile appeared in his face. Was he happy that I ended his life?_

_"Thank you my little brother. I hope you could be more stronger... I killed the...clan because.. they were trying.. to hold us down..and making you..suffer.." he said as his last breath got out of his body. Uchiha Itachi was now dead, so why I was sad?_

_"You killed him, I'm disappointed in you" I heard the voice of my mother._

_"You just become like him. I told you not to take after his steps." I also heard my father's voice._

_"You killed him and you just become like him...a MURDERER!" I heard my clans voice._

_"Stop it! STop IT!!!" I was screaming, hoping it will end but then, I saw a light and I tried to touch it. When it made contact, everything went dark._

_End of the dream_

"NO!STOP IT!" I screamed as someone hugged me and try to calm me down.

"Shhh... It's alright now, I'm here Uchiha-san. Your just having a nightmare." She said as she craddle me in her embrace.

"I didn't become like him." I said while she was stroking my hair.

"You never become like him." She said in assurance. She hugged me tight as I inhale her flowery scent. She smelt like cherry blossoms and it's comforting to my senses.

"What happened in your dream?" She asked as she won't let me go.

"None of your concern." I said coldly as I moved away from her.

"Uchiha-san, I do believe you should talk to me about it because it's taking toll on you." her friendly tone make me want to tell her everything. "I won't tell a soul about your dream I promise." she said as I feel her gaze on my face. I started to tell her everything about, how I killed Itachi and ended up with this nightmares every night. As I finished telling her the whole story, she hugged me again and I was startled because I have the weird feeling in my heart as she got close. Maybe I can replace Sakura's place in my heart by this woman who make me feel weird. If she doesn't like me anymore, why not try the new one?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

While I was embracing him, I felt this warm feeling in my chest. I didn't want the way I feel tonight because he make me feel like my old self again but I need to because he needs comfort. He needs someone to lean on after all of the mistakes he had done. He needs care, I felt the need to protect him from the world as he was vulnerable from any attacks. Maybe he still don't know who I am because he never called me by my name. I looked into his blank eyes that stared back in my eyes. I know he couldn't see me but he can really stare at my eyes without breaking the eye contact because he can't see a thing. I will be stuck up with him for one month so I should expect that only this day will be peaceful. This stubborn man will surely do something without me that will cause harm to himself. I'm sure he will not depend on me all the time so I have to keep an open eye to watch him. I'm also going to put him on a diet since his foods were not that healthy. His only stock in his refrigerator was tomatoes and some apples then that's all. I got out of his bed and listed all the vegetables that I needed so that I can buy them tomorrow morning.

The next day was a very cloudy morning, indicating a storm that would soon pour down. The Uchiha was still sleeping so I let him sleep while he can so that I can left him without worrying that much. I went to the market to buy the groceries when I met Hinata.

"Hi Sakura-chan, H-how was your morning?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I'm fine Hina-chan, just a bit cold from the weather." I said with a smile.

"How was Uchiha-san doing?" she asked.

"He's fine but I don't think we'll be able to stand each other." I said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"He's stubborn and I'm also stubborn so do you really think were going to get along that well?" I said with a frown.

"Well, you just have to be more patient Saku-chan. He needs undrestanding right?" She said to me as we picked up the vegetables.

"Yeah, To be patient." I repeated.

"Do you still love him Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"I...er...I actually..don't know." I said truthfully. I was actually telling the truth because I'm still confused and a little afraid? I'm afraid because maybe it'll only lead to a heart break or him leaving again. Hinata just smiled at me and payed for her groceries. I did the same too and go back to Sasuke's house.

As I walk inside, I was greeted by a cold voice.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke's cold voice asked.

"To the market, you don't have any stuff in your refrigerator except for your tomatoes so I decided last night to buy you something more nice than tomatoes." I explained.

He relaxed when I explained.

"Next time, wake me up when your going somewhere." He said. I just said a simple yes and proceed to the kitchen. Did he really think I'm going to wake him up before I go? Well oh boy he's wrong cause I know he's going to do something that would hurt him.

As I cook, he eat his favorite food--Tomatoes.

"Uchiha-san, I think you should eat a more appropriate food than tomatoes." I said as he bit another piece of his food.

"Tomatoes are fine." he said calmly.

"No, it's not fine to eat only tomatoes and apples. You need a proper balance diet so your not going to eat only that food." I said with an annoyed expression.

"I told you tomatoes are just fine with me." He said with a scowl and annoyed tone of voice.

"It's not healthy if you only eat that thing." I stated as my patience wearing thin.

"I'M NOT GOING TO EAT ANYTHING ELSE THAN TOMATOES OKAY!?" he snapped.

"THEN FINE! DON"T EAT WELL AND NEVER HAVE YOUR EYESIGHT BACK!" I also snapped at him. Silence reigned for a moment then he started to say a sentence.

"Fine, then I will not eat that thing you will cook." he said as he glare at the floor.

"Fine, then I'll just eat by myself." I said as I started to eat. Oh boy, this is really starting to be troublesome. The stubborn side of us were already surfacing. And the stupidest thing we could ever debate was the tomato thing. This would really be a whole troublesome month.

Uh-oh...Their stubbornness appeared already. How can Sasuke fix his friendship with Sakura? How can Sakura handle the stubborn Uchiha? Will Sasuke find out that the girl was Sakura? Oh there are more questions to answer and there is a danger up ahead so stay tuned!


	4. The name and the threat

Oh, I'm sorry guys if you waited for so long...I'm such a cliffy eh? Well, I got classes so I can't update everytime. Well, the story continues now so enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of this story.**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_"Fine, then I'll just eat by myself." I said as I started to eat. Oh boy, this is starting to be troublesome. The stubborn side of us were already surfacing. And the stupidest thing we could ever debate was the tomato thing. This would really be a whole troublesome month._

_End of Sakura's POV_

**Chapter 4: The name and the threat**

As Sakura eat in silence, Sasuke just kept thinking about what just happened earlier. He just ponders on how she yelled back at him without hesitating.

**Sasuke's POV**

Like she said earlier, she eat her food without bothering to offer me some again. She's going to diet me, che, like I'm going to do that. Tomatoes are healthy because it's also a vegetables. I don't like to eat something else than my tomatoes so it's nice to know that she's not insisting the diet thing anymore. Balance diet, hn, am I that fat? If I am correct, I'm muscular not fat so why does she want me to diet? Then something click on my head.

"Hey woman, why don't you just heal me now?" I asked her as I hear her footsteps as she walk towards me.

"I can't Uchiha-san, they are your eyes. They are sensitive and can be damage if I use chakra to heal them. They just need rest and vitamins like vitamin A. You need them Uchiha-san, that's the reason I'm putting you on the diet since not only tomatoes are the vegetables you can eat." When I hear the explanation, that's when I realize what she was trying to do. She was trying to make me eat something with these vitamin that she called--what was that again? Oh yes the vitamin A to make my eyesight heal fast.

"Did you cook that food with tomatoes?" I asked as she walk away again.

"Yes Uchiha-san" She answered.

"Then give me some of the food that you cooked." I said calmly. I heard her muttered 'finally' then I heard her walking towards me again. She placed the spoon and the fork in my hands then I started eating.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

She just watched as the stubborn Uchiha eat the food that she prepared. Indeed, he is really eating the food and munching on the tomatoes. She just smile, Sakura didn't know what kind of miracle fall down from the sky but she thanked the heavens for making the Uchiha eat something **NICER** than tomatoes. He's still handsome as she observed even if the eyes of his have less gleam, then she suddenly remember her conversation with the Hyuuga heiress. She's still clueless in her feelings for the raven-haired ninja but still, one fact will remain--she still have the hots for him. She just questioned herself if she feels again the same feeling when they were still a genin. His voice brought her back to reality as he finished his meal.

"Just call me Sasuke-kun." he said as he pushed the plate away.

"O--key, Sasuke-kun that is." she said.

"You remind me of my female comrade when we were still in our genin days. You really remind me of her." he said as he placed his interlaced fingers under his chin.

"Really?" she asked as a smile was tugging her lips. At least, she knows that she was remembered by the Uchiha.

"Yeah..you reminds me of her with your caring attitude." He said. She just smiled a thoughtful smile.

"What was your name? You never told me your name ever since you came her." he asked curiously. Sakura bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

"Haruno, Sakura" she said as gentle as she can. Then he stiffened his whole body as he heard the name.

"S-sakura! W-why didn't you tell me earlier?" he stuttered. 'Great, now I'm stuttering. Come on Uchiha! Uchihas never stutters.' he thought.

"Well, you don't need to know." She answered.

"Well, I have the right to know. How can I call you if I didn't know who were you? Besides, why do you always call me Uchiha-san?" his questions were too much for Sakura so she took a deep breath and started to answer.

"First, you never asked who I am so it's not my problem. Next, I'm preferring you as Uchiha-san because you are being taken care of me so as a nurse I need to respect your name. Last, why would you want me to call you with the suffix kun now? I thought you find it annoying?" she answered and questioned him.

"Sakura, just call me with the kun thing okey? Don't question me why." He said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked with concern.

"Bathroom, why? Wanna see me while I do something inside?" he snickered as she stood up.

"Why you egoccentric, bastard, cold-heart, perverted JERK!??!" She yelled as he just chuckled.

"Just kidding Sakura, where's the bathroom?" he asked as Sakura tried to regain her breathing. She just took his hands and led him in the bathroom. He closed the door while Sakura waited for him outside. When he is done, Sakura give him the medicine that he needed to take. She helped him to lie again in the bed when he abruptly sit up causing him to accidentally press his lips to Sakura's forehead. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes just widen and they stayed in that position. When they find it already awkward, Sakura just give fake coughs then Sasuke move his lips away from her forehead.

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked as she tried to fight the blush that creeps in her face.

"I need to take a bath." he said to her. She just nod even if he didn't see(A/N: Geez Sakura, He's blind.) She led him again in the bathroom and then she entered too.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked as he remove his clothes leaving him only in boxers.

"W-well, I'm going to help you take a bath. Who knows, maybe you can slip while moving." she said as she also step in the shower with her under garments only.

"Sakura, I'm blind, not invalid." he said in a deadpanned voice.

"I'm not saying your useless or invalid. I'm just going to help you okey?" she said as she tried to make her patience longer.

"I don't need help Sakura." He said as he opened the shower.

"Then fine, just don't do anything that can make you slip." she said just to keep them away from debating again. She walked out of the shower and just leave the door open. When she already go out Sasuke tried to touch and identify the objects around him. He reached for the shampoo but instead, he reached the shaving cream.

' Is this the Shampoo? Geez, it's so hard to tell.' he thought. He tried to make sure it's the shampoo but then at the end he give up.

"Sakura!" he called her.

"What?" she asked as she entered the bathroom. At first he hesitate to say so Sakura just went closer. "Well?"

"Give me a bath." he said as she just make him turn and let her face his back.

**Sakura's POV**

Finally, at least he stopped being a stubborn. I washed his hair, his back, his whole body. This is really a non-sense fight cause were always debating for something stupid. As far as I can tell, If we keep this up, maybe I can punch him with one of my chakra infuse punches. As I finished giving him a bath, we went inside his room and give him his clothes as I look away to keep my eyes not looking at his body. He already lie on the bed when I turn around. I smiled again cause I can see his peaceful side again. I went downstairs to read my medical textbooks when I heard a breaking sound coming from the living room. I immediately follow the breaking noise and I saw what it was. It is a brick with a letter tied on it. I untied the letter and open it. At first I didn't see the word burn when I use chakra on it, the letters come out and started to form sentences.

_Sakura-san,_

_It was nice to see you again Sakura-san, you already know me so I don't need to explain who I am. I am aware that you are taking care of Sasuke-san, I've been watching you two since the incident happened. I am the main reason why there is the explosion that cause his temporary blindness. If you wanted to live in normal life, I want you to give me Sasuke-san without fighting. I am always here so don't try to leave him if you don't want to give him. If you don't give him, I'll force you._

After reading it, I was afraid? Yes afraid because first, the man who I didn't know but claimed that I know was always around. Next, why does he want Sasuke-kun? What did he do to this man? I made my way upstairs as fast as I could then I saw him, he's sitting in his bed.

"What happened? I heard a breaking sound? Are you---" I cut off his words by hugging him. I was beyond relief to hear him. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't you ever go out without me, understood?" I said as I continue to hug him.

"Why would I? I can go out without your---" "Just don't get out without me! Please, don't. Just don't." I yelled as I cut again whatever he was saying. I think he knew it was serious so he just nod and let me hug him tight. Whoever was trying to get him, I won't let them, I won't give him, not without a fight.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know why she was hugging me to death now. All I know is that there is something going on that I didn't know. She's silently crying and she was trembling so I think this is something too important. She was clutching something in her hand, A paper maybe. Maybe that was the thing she was crying for. Maybe it was about me. I want to know everything but I think she's not ready to tell me evrything so I just let her sob in my arms. Whatever happens now will be discussed tomorrow.

Oh no, can you guess who that is? well you can find out on the next chapter so stay tuned! Thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Protect him

Okey so here guys is another chapter, before I move in this, I will just inform you guys that in my fic, Orochimaru's already dead.(I want him dead) So the sender of the letter remains untold. So, I hope you'll enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story.**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_I don't know why she was hugging to death now. All I know is that there is something going on that I didn't know. She's silently crying and she's trembling so I think this is something too important. She was clutching something in her hand, a paper maybe. Maybe that was the thing she was crying for. Maybe it was about me. I want to know everything but I hink she's not ready so I just let her sob in my arms. Whatever happens now will be discussed tomorrow._

_End of Sasuke's POV and the recap_

**Chapter 5: Protect him**

It was now already 7 in the morning, the birds were chirping, the sun is shinning, Naruto is smirking---What?! He was sitting near the window with smirk on his face.

"So how's your day with him Sakura-chan?" her blond friend asked.

"He's a jerk." Sakura replied as she yawn, still enveloped by Sasuke's embraced last night that she didn't notice.

"She's annoying." Sasuke said as he just tighten his hold to her waist a little.

"So, both of you sleepy heads are awake so I think you can explain why you and the teme was sharing the bed?" the question was directed to Sakura. That's when she recognize the position. She immediately shot up from the bed and started to explain while dragging Naruto downstairs.

"I-it's not w-what you think N-naruto, well, I..You see, it's n-not like t-hat." she stuttered as they sit on the couch.

"Yeah, that's not what I think." Naruto said, sarcasm was evident on his voice.

"Naruto! how dare you to think that I'm going to do something to him?" she questioned.

"Well, if that's Ino, you'll be in a trouble by now. The whole village will hear every detail of you and the teme on the bed together with add details that is not part of the true story." what he said to Sakura was true. Knowing Ino, she'll probably tell the story with added details.

"So, why did you visit?" Sakura asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, just visiting my friends that seems like busy." he joked as Sakura punch him on the shoulder.

"I told you, were not doing anything. Any way, I'm afraid Naruto." she said to her friend.

"Why Sakura-chan? is there something wrong?" Naruto asked with concern.

"This is about Sasuke-kun. Someone is trying to get him." she said as she started to find the letter.

"Who's trying to get him?" he asked as Sakura give him the letter.

"I don't know Naruto, he claimed that I already know him but I don't know who he is." she said as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"He said you already met him so maybe you've just forgotten. What does he wants from Sasuke?" he asked again as he give back the letter.

"This is a pain in the ass, I also don't know why he wanted Sasuke-kun and what he did to this man." she said.

"Did you tell Sasuke already about this?" he asked.

"No, I'm still trying to find the better word to say that he's in danger so that he will not do something that he knows he should not be doing in his current state." she answered as they both heard a thud sound coming from the room. They run upstairs only to find Sasuke lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up, please." she said as she shake his shoulders lightly.

"What the fuck did just happened?" he asked as he open his eyes.

"Sasuke, someone is trying to get you. Is Orochimaru still alive? He's the only person we can suspect for now." Naruto said as he eyed Sakura helping Sasuke to stand up.

"No, don't suspect him, he's dead already so don't suspect that snake. I also don't know who he is even though the voice is familiar." Sasuke said as he sit up in the bed.

"One things for sure Sakura-chan, you can't leave him." he said as he look at Sakura.

"Hai." she answered.

"What did he told you?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Okey, he told me that when I betrayed his master, he promised a revenge for him. It sounded like one of Orochmaru's minion." he answered.

"So that is his reason why he want to get you." Sakura said as she sit beside Sasuke.

"I'll get Shikamaru to guard you guys down." Naruto said as he bid his good bye.

**Sasuke's POV**

I can feel her trembling beside me so I just lay my hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, you worry too much. Just relax okey? Shikamaru will guard us alright?" I said as heard her mutter a hai. I don't know how to relieve her stress, she seems too much tense since the night she knew about the plan of getting me. I can't find the right words to say it was okey because right now, everything wasn't okey. I cupped her nape and move her closer, I pressed my lips on her cheek at first, then I go a little down to the left of her face until I felt her lips. I can feel she was shocked, she didn't moved. I can feel her stare at me hard. After a few minutes, she kissed back. She snaked her arms around my neck to move me closer. I nibbled her lower lip and she parted her lips as I explored her mouth. As things started to heat up, a cough in the distance was heard. We quickly let go of each other and move a little away from each other.

"S-shikamaru, I'm going to the hospital to get h-his m-medicine so just guard him for me." She stuttered as she bid her goodbye.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

She make her way to the hospital. As she make her way there, her mind was set on the events that happened earlier.

**Sakura's POV**

Am I really falling for that jerk again? That bastard that left me three years ago on the bench? Is the feelings that I get over was coming back? Is the love that I forgot was not forgotten? This is so confusing! It's frustrating. I can't tell if I am inlove or just pitying him because of his current state. The kiss, I really will admit that I like the kiss though I'm not expecting it. My heart is still beating fast. Just thinking of him make my heart do somersaults so I don't think this is just an ordinary feeling. I'm still afraid of loving him because maybe loving him will only lead to a heart break again. But then again, the kiss was too much for me. I really can't think straight so I'd better hurry. I entered the hospital and I was greeted by the other nurses. I simply nod at them then I went straight to Hinata's medicine lab.

"Hinata-chan, I need another set of his medicine." I said as I sit on the couch.

"Okey I'll make it quick for you." She said as she started to make the medicine.

"Hina-chan, I am so confused. I don't know what to think now." I said to her as I sit up.

"What's confusing?" She asked as she pour the liquid to a container.

"My feelings, I think they're coming back to me. I'm afraid Hina-chan." I said as she handed me the first bottle.

"Don't be afraid of your feelings Sakura-chan, Your feelings are free, Maybe you never forgot your love but just hidden it. I'm sure you still love him, but you just denied because of your stubbornness." she said as she give me the last bottle.

"Thanks Hina-chan." I said as I bid my goodbye.

**End of Sakura's POV**

She make her way back in Sasuke's house. She's still trying to find the answers to her questions through Hinata's words.

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru and Sasuke just sat in silence, one watches the clouds and the other was thinking the events that took place lately. As Sasuke find it boring, he asked Shikamaru about the mission last time.

"So what happened to the mission?" He asked the lazy-ninja.

"It was successful, Just the explosions. I think it's a trap. Someone placed two explosives on the forest." he answered.

"I also sense that. I didn't notice the other one coming because it was already at my rear side." Sasuke said.

"Well, someone either wanted really to hurt us or just to distract us." he said. "Or maybe it was also about you." he added.

"Yeah, those were the possibilities." Sasuke said as he sensed someone coming.

"It's Sakura right?" Shikamaru asked while yawning.

"No, it's not Sakura's aura." Sasuke said as Shikamaru stand up at alarmed stance.

"If it's not Sakura's aura, then who it was?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around.

"The one who wanted to avenge someones death. The one who want to get me." Sasuke answered.

"That's right, your really a bright ninja but, what a bad luck you have that you will be killed by me." the voice said with a dark chuckle.

"Then I won't allow that. i'm here to protect him not to watch him die." Shikamaru said as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Oh really? Oh silly me, I have to care for another obstacle." out of nowhere, a man with an anbu mask and a black hooded coat appeared.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he tried to stand up.

"Oh, how sad that you already forget me Sasuke-san. It's okey since you have to die now." he said darkly as he moved quickly and appeared behind Shikamaru and placed a chakra string on his chest where his heart was then he appeared behind Sasuke and also placed the string where his heart was.

"What the fuck did he placed on my heart?!" Sasuke yelled as he move and move. Shikamaru was in pain.

"Stop MoVING Sasuke! Your hurting me." Shikamaru said as he gasp for air.

"It's a chakra string, if you both move, you can hurt each other because your hearts were connected for now." the man said as he watched the two struggle to break the string.

"Will Fucking remove this crap now!?" Sasuke said as he also gasp for air.

"No I don't want to. I want you to suffer like what you did to master Orochimaru." he said as he sit on the window.

Just then Sakura came in at first not noticing the happenings around.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I already get your medicine. It was already in the liquid form so that you don't have to drink and drink water if you take your medicine." After finishing her sentence, that's when she realize their critical condition.

"Oh My God!? What the hell do you think your doing?" She questioned as the man on the window disappeared.

"The man who was trying to get him is trying to kill us by the chakra string." Shikamaru explained.

"Okey, both of you don't move. I'm going to break the string so that you two could sit now. Take a deep breath and when I say exhale, exhale." she said as she get her kunai. She started to raise her kunai as the boys inhale as she instructed.

"Okey exhale." when the boys exhale , she broke the string . The two boys fell on the floor. She help Sasuke to sit on the bed and she healed Shikamaru.

"I think he's really willing to kill Sakura." Shikamaru said as he stand up.

"Yeah, I could see that Shikamaru-san. Well, thank you for guarding him." she said as he also thanked her for healing him.

Whoever was trying to get him was so familiar for Sasuke. As for Sakura, She's still afraid of what things could happen. She observed that the man is stronger than them because he can get past through Shikamaru's defenses. How can they protect him?

Ah, another chapter is done. My hands and fingers were already aching. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading so stay tuned for more. So tell me, Do you want me to put a lemon in the next chapter? Just asking... In the next chapter or in the last would be a lemon? just tell me okei?


	6. the captor is revealed

Okey guys, I just wanted to update today twice or maybe thrice since my classes today are cancelled because of a special holiday. Well, here's the story so enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of this story.**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_Whoever was trying to get him was so familiar to Sasuke. As for Sakura, she's still afraid of what things could happen. She observed that the man is stronger than them because he can get past Shikamaru's defenses. How can they protect him?_

_End of the recap_

**Chapter 6: The captor is revealed**

Another day was setting in Konoha. The people were already inside their houses and resting. Sakura was also one of those people who were resting as she watch the younger Uchiha sleep. They still don't know who's the person behind all of this incident. All she knew is that she need to fight in order to make Sasuke's life safe. It's been two weeks since the incident happenned. She's not going to sit down and watch just like what she did when they were still in their genin days. As she fell asleep, she dreamed something bad.

_Sakura's dream_

_She was in the house with Sasuke. Everything was normal and just fine until she heard a crashing sound coming from the living room. She immediatly run downstairs only to find a man in a black hooded cloak and an anbu mask._

_"Good evening Sakura-san, I've been waiting for you to give Sasuke-san to me but it seems like you never wanted to give him." The man said as he take a step forward towards her._

_"I'm not going to give him to you! I'm not going to give him up!" she yelled as she took a step backward._

_"Well, if you don't want, whether you like it or not, I'm going to get him. No ones gonna stop me." as he said as he charge at her._

_"Who are you?" she asked as she dogde his punch._

_"I told you already, you know me since the chuunin exams." he said as he threw a kunai._

_"I can't remember you!" she yelled as she deflected the kunai only to be punch in the back. As she fall down on the floor, she saw him lifting up the kunai he was holding._

_"Goodbye Sakura-san" he said as he drove the kunai to her stomach. She winced and scream in pain._

_End of Sakura's dream_

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up because I can hear Sakura screaming as if she was in pain. Was she really in pain? I sit up on the bed and tried to reach. When I felt her hands, I squeezed them. I can feel her waking up.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as she sit beside me.

"I'm sorry, I think I wake you up." she said as I heard her sigh.

"Are you hurt?" I asked again.

"NO! I'm fine, just bad dreams. Nightmares." she said. She just hugged me and I didn't pushed her away. I think her dream was really a kind of scary because she started to sob again. I can't help but just hug her back. I can stand killing my brother, but a crying girl? It's more than killing. I pressed my lips on her forehead just to let her forget. Then again, I found myself finding her lips again. When I felt her lips, she opened her mouth and I explored it again. She pulled me closer to her as we started to fall on the bed. I kissed her more hard until we couldn't breathe. I started to suckle on her neck as she moaned and tangle her hand in my hair. It was all happening fast that I couldn't explain why we suddenly get in a heated situation. I started to go down on her collar bone but then a thought struck me.

"Sakura, can we stop?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah sure." was all that she can say. I could hear the disappointment in her voice but didn't press on the matter. "Why do you w-want to s-stop?" she asked.

"Well do this if I already get back my eyesight." I said to her as I squeeze her hands. she just said an okey then she told me she was going to the kitchen to prepare some food.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

It all happened that fast. One minute were just hugging then another minute, were kissing until things went off a little far. Then, we suddenly stopped. I think he doesn't want him doing that while he's blind. Now, one things for sure. I still, love him. As I made my way downstairs, I met Shikamaru-san as he go upstairs to guard Sasuke. I started to prepare the ingredients when I heard footsteps. I didn't mind it at first since maybe it was Shikamaru-san's footsteps. But when the footsteps come closer, I become alarmed. I spun around and find nothing as the footsteps stop. I let my defense down and what a mistake. I felt a pain in my neck as someone knock me down.

All I can see was the pair of eyes that has eye-glasses before everything went black.

I felt sharp stinging pain at my neck. All I can remember was that eyes that looked at me before I passed out. He really was familiar. Those eyes with glasses, I know I've seen them before just that I can't put a finger to where did I see those eyes. Speaking of the devil, he's already here.

"Good evening Sakura-san." he greeted.

"Who the hell are you!?" I asked harshly.

"I told you, you know me already." he said as he step on the space where moonlight was sufficient enough to see his features.

"Kabuto!" I said as I tried to break free of the chakra binds.

"See, I told you already. You know me but you just can't recall." he said as he near his face on me.

"What do you want?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Well, I told you already that I want to get Sasuke-san." he said to me.

"Then why the fuck did you brought me here?!" I asked with an annoyed expression.

"Well, a good shinobi like you are worth sacrificing someone's life." he said as he traced my jaw. I bit his finger to keep his hands away from me. He just chuckled darkly and grabbed the kunai and pierce my shoulders. I screamed in pain as blood flow freely down my arms. He kept on cutting my arms, my legs and my stomach. I can't help but scream. Oh how he love to torture me. Then I suddenly passed out.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Meanwhile...

Sasuke and Shikamaru just sat in silence. They waited Sakura to tell them if dinner was ready. It was already 9 in the evening but she didn't bother to call them.

"Wait for me here." Shikamaru said as he made his way downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, all he could see was a paper lying on the floor. He read it carefully.

_Looks like you all don't want to give him to me so I'm going to give you all a deal, give Sasuke-san and I'll spare the kunoichi's life. if you give him to me at the warehouse near the forest, maybe I won't kill her. But, if you all refuse... Expect her to be dead for the next 48 hours. I'm giving you two days to think about my deal._

_-Kabuto-_

Shikamaru just stared in horror at the paper he was holding. He was supposed to be guarding them . But what happened? He just let that kabuto get Sakura. He didn't need to think twice, he started to run upstairs and started to drag the Uchiha outside the house and proceed to the hokage's tower.

"Nara! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Sasuke asked as he was being dragged.

"Just shut up Uchiha. Sakura's life is in danger." Shikamaru said as he never slow down his pace.

"Why Sakura's life is in danger?" he asked as they stopped.

"The man who was trying to get you have the name Kabuto. You familiar with him?" Shikamaru said as he eyed the shinobi.

"Kabuto? I killed that shit already! How can he be still alive?" he asked himself.

"I don't know Uchiha but he makes Sakura as the deal." Shikamaru said as Sasuke flared up in anger.

"What deal?" Sasuke asked while clenching his fist.

"He'll let Sakura live if we give you to him." shikamaru explained.

"Damn you Kabuto!" he cursed loudly. They entered the hokage's tower.

"Nara, Uchiha, what brings you two here?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile.

"Sakura, she's in danger." Shikamaru said as the friendly smile on Naruto's face faltered.

"W-why? What happened to her?" the blond question the two.

"She was captured by the man named Kabuto." Shikamaru said as he looked down.

"That Kabuto!? We have to save her, I won't let her with him." the blond said as he take a step closer to the two male shinobi.

"He set a deal, he'll spare Sakura's life if we give Uchiha" Shikamaru explained.

"Do you have anyhing in mind that might help?" Naruto asked.

"We can trick him" Shikamaru said as he give the plan to Naruto and Sasuke. When they heard the plan, they both agree on it as they make their way to the forest where the said warehouse was located. They located it and when they opened the gate. The plan is now in action. Meanwhile, Sakura is also trying to form a plan.

So can they save Sakura in time? Will they kill Kabuto? Will Sakura suvive Kabuto's torture? Will they give Sasuke? Stay tune to find the answers.


	7. She's retrieved and he's jealous

Okey guys, this is another chapter. The story is nearing the end so I hope you all enjoy reading and stay tuning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_"We can trick him" Shikamaru said as he give the plan to Naruto and Sasuke. When they both heard the plan, they both agree on it as they make their way to the forest where the said warehouse was located. They located it and when the gates is open, the plan is now in action. Meanwhile, Sakura is also trying to form a plan._

_End of the recap_

**Chapter 7: She's retrieved and he's jealousy**

Sakura is still in the warehouse where Kabuto left her wincing and screaming in pain. She's trying to form a plan that can make Kabuto change his mind. Suddenly, Kabuto appeared in front of her.

"So, your still alive after what I did." he said as he eyed the kunoichi in front of him.

"What if we make a deal?" she said calmly. He rose an eyebrow to question her.

"If you let him live, you can do anything you want to me. Spare his life and I'll do anything for you." she said as she tried to sit up. He stared at her for a minute, then he smirked that scared the living wits out of Sakura.

"Okey, but you need to tell them your not going to go back with them anymore." he said as he eyed her with lustful eyes.

"O-okey" she said as she shivered under his gaze. He heard the gates opened so he smirked at Sakura and helped her stand up to follow him.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I can see Kabuto walking just a few distance away from us.

"Uchiha, Sasuke is here so let Sakura go." I said as he chuckle.

"I've change my mind. Sakura will come with me." he said with a smirk. I was thinking, maybe we need another plan. I need him to come out of that shadow.

"I made the decision to come with him." I heard Sakura said as her voice betrayed everything. I think she just planned something earlier.

"Sakura-chan!!!! We come to rescue you so just let him get Sasuke." I heard Naruto's loud voice. I think he still doesn't understand Sakura's act.

"No, just leave. I want to be with him." she said as she step to the moonlight a little. Her plan was now getting connected to our plan.

"What are you saying Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked still not getting Sakura's act. I can see the Uchiha clenching his fist. I think he also didn't get Sakura's act. Finally, Sakura stepped on the moonlight were shadows can be seen.

"Tell them Sakura that you want to be with me." Kabuto said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. I can see her disgusted expression. At last kabuto fall in the trap that was set for him.

"Yes I only want to be with him." she said perfectly as I started to use my Shadow binding technique.

"Sakura, MOVE NOW!" I yelled at her as she also started to run on us.

"You alright Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto as he helped Sakura.

"No" I heard her muttered then I think she passed out.

"Naruto, kill him now." I said as I still hold his position. Naruto run towards Kabuto and used his Oodama Rasengan to kill him. The attack caused him a hole in his chest where his heart was. To make sure he is dead, I snapped his neck using the Shadow manipulating technique. There, in that warehouse, Kabuto from Sound country died. We brought Sakura back to Konohagure's hospital. She has deep cuts and torture is evident in her body. Naruto is now relieved as far as I can see while Sasuke, he's just quiet and seems like he didn't care. I could see him deep in his thoughts as he clench his fist.

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

I think she really hated me. Now, she broke me into half like what I always did to her when we were still 12 years old and the day I left her in that bench. she want that bastard? Why should I care? If she wanted him, I wish I never worry about her. I want to crush that kabuto but I can't because I'm blind. I'm Useless, that's why Sakura doesn't want me anymore. Like any woman, she just want me because I looked like I'm perfect. I don't like the feeling of my chest as it tightens. Am I jealous? Maybe I fall for her but it's just..Late? Too late. I don't know what she see in that bastard but now, I shouldn't care because that is her life. Shikamaru help me to get home and to sleep as he leave.

It was already one week when she get back. I treated her again with coldness and harshness. When she was close, I'm getting as far as I can. My eyesight still not seeing. It was hopeless because I still can't see anything.

"Sasuke-kun, please drink your medicine." she said as she handed me the bottle. I didn't take it so she retreated her hand back.

"I don't need that stupid medicines." I said as I heard her sigh.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to drink this if you want to heal your eyes immediately." she said as she tried to give it tome again but I still refuse to take it.

"I told you I didn't need it." I raised my tone slightly.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice is also raising.

"Nothing is wrong with me Sakura." I said as calmly as possible.

"No, something is wrong with you! Why you suddenly acted as if you loathed me?" she asked as she stand up.

"I'm not acting Sakura." I said with a scowl.

"Oh really, then why you suddenly become cold again? What, you melted then suddenly freezes?" She asked as she sit again.

"Why don't you ask yourself Sakura?" I suggested to her and I lie on the bed. I heard the door closed.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

What is wrong with him? I really want to know what happened after the incident. He become cold again and harsh. His words were not gentle anymore. The care was gone. What happened? I know I'm crying but I can't help it. I need to find out why did he suddenly changed. I run to Shikamaru's house.

"Shikamaru-san! Please open the door." I said as I knock at the door.

"What is it Sakura?" he said as he opened the door as he motioned for me to come inside.

"What happened when you retrieved me?" I asked as I eyed him.

"Well, you have problems with the Uchiha's behavior?" he asked as I nod. "Well, I do believe that he started to doubt your feelings for him." he said as he look at me.

"Why is that?" I asked as I rose an eyebrow.

"Sakura, do you remember your act?" he asked.

"On the warehouse?" I asked as I look at him.

"Yes, I think he didn't understand that all of what you said there was an act." he explained.

"Oh" was the only thing I can manage to say.

"I think he was jealous Sakura. Go and explain to him everything." he said as he motioned for me to leave. I just said my thanks and bid my goodbye. I run back to Sasuke-kun's house. I run in his room only to find him sitting and reaching his medicine. So the stubborn him just don't want to drink in front of me. I let him drink the medicines first before I speak.

"So, I thought your not going to drink the medicine." I said as he choked his medicine.

"I'm not going to drink with your help." he said coldly. I almost flinch at his tone of voice.

"What I said back there was not true." I said abruptly as I sit beside him. He move a little.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said harshly.

"You know what I am talking about Sasuke-kun." I said as I hold his hand. He yanked his hand back.

"leave me alone Sakura." he said as mean as he could.

"Sasuke-kun, I just said all those words to save you. I didn't mean to hurt you but I just act to let Shikamaru do his technique." I said as he just snorted.

"Oh really Sakura? I don't believe you." he said as he push me away. I cried as I watch him with sad eyes. He started to lie down and sleep. Does he really have little faith in me? Does he really think I will really like Kabuto? Did he really think of that? All I can do is to cry, cause _**crying...is the only thing I'm good at.**_

Oh no, Sasuke's jealous. Can Sakura make him believe her? Can he have his eyesight back? Stay tune to find out more.


	8. Believe me

Oh, here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_"Oh really Sakura? I don't believe you" he said as he pushed me away. I cried as I watched him with sad eyes. He started to lie down and sleep. Does he really have little faith in me? Does he really think I will like kabuto? Did he really think of that? All I can do is to cry...__**cause crying is the only thing I'm good at.**_

End of Sakura's pov and recap

**Chapter 8: Believe me**

Another week pass and Sasuke still didn't believe Sakura. He still doesn't have his eyesight back. Sakura is still trying to explain everything but the stubborn Uchiha still refuse and he keep telling her to just leave him alone. She even called Naruto and Shikamaru to help her explain but still, he doesn't believe.

**Sakura's POV**

We can't keep on doing this. I hate how he just refuse to let me help him out. I need him now, I need to feel him but how can I if he pretend like I didn't exist in his life? I called Shikamaru and just like me, he didn't believe him. I can remember that day and the words he said.

_Flashback:_

_I knock in Shikamaru-san's house. As he opened it, I explained to him that I need his help to explain to Sasuke everything. He agree and he follow me in Sasuke's house. When we stepped inside, he was already in the sofa, sitting and munching his tomatoes._

_"Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san is here to visit you." I said as I leave him with Shikamaru. I just stand at the corner, listening to their conversation._

_"How are you Uchiha?" he asked as he eyed Sasuke-kun._

_"I'm fine." he said in a deadpanned voice._

_"You know, you shouldn't be mad at Sakura." Shikamaru said._

_"What are you talking about Nara?" he asked coldly._

_"Sakura said those word to just act so that I can do my technique." he explained._

_"Oh yeah? Well the news is that I don't believe that crap Nara." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone._

_"Stop being stubborn Uchiha, she did that to save you." Shikamaru said as he eyed me._

_"Nara, I know you want to cover Sakura's betrayal so just stop feeding me with lies." Sasuke said sharply._

_"I'm telling the truth, she's telling the truth, no ones feeding you with lies Uchiha." he said as his tone raised a little._

_"I'm blind Nara, a useless blind. I'm not an idiot." Sasuke said as he motioned for him to leave. Shikamaru just gave out a big heavy sigh and walk in front of me._

_"That's the only thing that I can do." he said to me. I just give him a weak smile and he already bid his goodbye._

_End of the flashback_

I need him now, I need to feel him and everything because right now, even if he's just close...he's still far from my reach. I want to kiss him again and feel his body like what he did last time. I need to do that again. Right now, I realize that I am addicted to his touch.

I think of something that can make him believe me but I can't come up with a plan or anything. Then, something struck me, I know he still doesn't have his eyesight back but I don't care. I don't care if he refuse but I will do it. I need him, now. And if he reject me, I'll never bug him again.

The next day, I prepare his tomatoes, that is the only thing he want to eat right now right? I placed the tomatoes in the table and I wake him up.

"Sasuke-kun, breakfast is already prepared." I said as I lightly shook him. He just grunt as a sign that he already woke up. I just let him go up and I help him but he refused. I quickly let go of him and just busied myself by reading medical textbooks. I can see him eat the tomatoes. When the night arrives, I quickly prepared his dinner and announced to him that the dinner is ready. I just let him eat while I went to my room to change my clothes. I wear a nightgown that was very short for my liking then I wear a robe to cover the nightgown that I was wearing. When I go downstairs, he already went to his room. I don't know how did he went to his room but, does it matter?

I went inside his room, I can see him staring at the ceiling with his hands at the back of his head.

"Go away Sakura." he said coldly as I took a step forward.

"Why won't you believe me? I told you already that I just said that to save you." I said as I took a step closer.

"I also told you already not to feed me with your lies." he said to me harshly.

"I am not lying Sasuke-kun. Please, just believe me. Please." I said to him as I stand at the side of the bed near him.

"Just leave me alone Sakura." he said as his tone raised.

"If you won't believe me, then... take me now." I said slowly and shyly as I undid my robe. He fell silent. I sit beside his lying form. I just observed him as he still eyed the ceiling. Looks like he's still deep in his thoughts so I get the chance to kiss him. I didn't feel him kiss back, but when I was trying to pull away, he pulled me closer I moaned as he rubbed his tounge with mine. He rolled our position and now, he was on top of me. I closed my eyes as he suckled on my neck as his hands stated to go up on my body. I moaned as he trailed kisses on my earlobe down to my neck across my collarbone. He pulled my nightgown and suck on my right breast as he flicked on my left breast. I whimpered and moaned out his name as I unconsciously pulled him more closer to my body.

"Sasuke-kun" I moaned as he started to kiss my flat tummy and started to go down until he kissed above my panties. He pulled it down and he rubbed my clit. I moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his fingers rubbing agaisnt my virgin flesh. He licked my folds and I screamed out his name. I feel a pressure builiding inside my stomach until I felt something explode inside of me. He licked the liquid that flowed out of me. I rolled off our position and now I am on the top of him. I kissed him again and I tugged on his shirt. We broke the kiss and he pulled the shirt away and we started to kiss again. We broke for air and I started to lick his earlobe down to his neck. He panted my name as I kissed his jawline then back at kissing his mouth. I started to pull down his boxers and started to go down on his waiting manhood. I lick it and then I put it in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down. I heard him groan out my name. I could feel him tensed up as I suck on him hard. He groaned as he cum. He rolled our position again so now he was on top of me. He placed his manhood on my womanhood and slowly entered me. I could hear his groan and mumbling my name.

He broke the barrier and he didn't move for a minute to let me adjust to his size. I just closed my eyes to refuse the tears that want to fall down. After a few good minutes, the pain subsided and it was replaced with something good. I bucked on him as a signal for him to move. He started at a slow pace but when I demanded to go faster, he picked up his pace and I could feel another pressure building up on my stomach.

"Sasuke-kun, faster" I demanded as he obeyed. I could feel like I was on cloud nine already then suddenly I could feel something burst inside of me. We screamed each others name as we both cum together. We panted as we stayed on that position. I tried to catch my breath as he slowly pull away from me. He placed his arm on my waist as I snuggled on his body.

"Sasuke-kun, I really just wanted to say that what I said back th--" everything that I wanted to say was cut off by his kiss.

"Forget it Sakura, I believe you." he said as he give a small smile. I just smiled back but I noticed something different on his eyes, they were..gleaming?

"You already have your eyesight back?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Well... I really have a hard time to control myself when you undid your robe." he said with a smirk. I blushed and punched his shoulder.

"Pervert." I said as he just chuckled.

"I just got my eyesight when I woke up this morning." he explained as I eyed him.

"Oh, that's why you already go upstairs without my help." I said as he pressed his lips on my hair.

"Aa." he replied. We fell silent when he spoke up again.

"I'm s-sorry." he said solemnly. I looked at him questioningly.

"I wanted to make everything right for us. I want to patch the mistakes that I did to you. I really want to make it up for every wrong that I made. Can you still...love me?" he asked me as he look at me in the eyes. I was speechless for a minute. I can't believe that he really apologized.

"Yes, I-i still love you for who you are." I said as my voice was just above whisper. He looked at the clock in the nightstand. It was already twelve in the midnight.

"So, how about we go for a walk tomorrow?" he suggested.

"I would love that." I said as I fall asleep.

End of Sakura's POV

Sasuke's POV

She already fall asleep, I have a surprise for her tomorrow. I called Naruto while Sakura sleeps so that she wouldn't hear whatever my surprise was. I really want this to be perfect so I wanted to check out konoha's schedule. The Sakura festival is coming up tomorrow so I told Naruto to give me one of Hinata's kimono. He brought it exactly one in the morning. He asked why I want him to find a quiet and unpopular place in the festival. I told him about my surprise. When he heard it, I saw him grinned at me from ear to ear like an idiot grinning at me. He told me that he was going to call before the festival tooks place. I wanted this to be a special day.

Ohhhh, what is Sasuke's surprise?? Will Sakura be happy? Tune in to find the last chapter of the perfect care.


	9. The surprise

Oh here's the last chapter guys, hope you'll like it! And please read my authors note after.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**The perfect care**

_Recap:_

_The Sakura Festival is coming up so I told Naruto to give me one of Hinata's kimono. He brought it exactly one in the morning. He asked why I want him to find a quiet and unpopular place in the festival. I told him about my surprise. When he heard me, I saw him grinned from ear to ear like an idiot grinning at me. He told me that he was going to call before the festival tooks place. I want this to be a special day._

_End of Sasuke's POV and recap_

**Chapter 9: The surprise**

Sasuke woke up because of the smell of the food that Sakura was cooking. He did his morning routine and go downstairs.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted with a smile. Sasuke just give a small smile and nod to acknowledge.

"Prepare yourself Sakura, were going to the festival." Sasuke said as he get one of his beloved tomatoes.

"Really?! but I don't have a kimono." Sakura said as her beaming faded.

"Don't worry about it, you already have one." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You bought me one? When?" Sakura asked as the tug on her lips never leave.

"I didn't buy it, I borrow it." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura on his lap.

"So, I need to go back at my house if I want to fix myself." she said before he put his lips on hers.

"Yeah, so I hope you'll be already set at 7?" he aksed as they pulled away for air.

"Okey. See you round." she said and did a few hand signs and in a 'poof' she is gone. Sasuke go outside his house and went to Naruto. Sakura on the other hand went to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted as she motioned for her to come in.

"Oh, hi Hina-chan, I was wondering...can we go shopping first so that I can buy my accessories for myself?" she asked.

"Of course Sakura-chan. Just wait for a while cause Ino and Tenten-chan will come too." Hinata said as they sit in silence. A few minutes later, doorbell sound broke their silence followed by a high pitched voice.

"HINATA-CHAN!!! Were here!"Ino yelled as they come in. As they see Sakura they greeted her and eyed her.

"So, your coming at the festival?" Tenten asked with a beam.

"Yup,I will." she answered.

"So, who's the lucky guy forehead?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun" she answered as the two girls eyes widens.

"Sasuke?! But I thought you didn't like him anymore?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"I guess peoples feelings change right?" Hinata asked the blond and the brunnet.

"Well, congratulations forehead. You got yourself a loving boyfriend." Ino said with a smile again.

"So, looks like the Uchiha melted." Tenten said as the girls laugh. They left Hinata's house and go downtown as they search for the accessories they needed. They all buy necklaces, earrings, braceletes and pins for their hair. As they look for more interesting accessories, Ino started to open up a conversation.

"So, Sakura, how is your staying with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"At first it was like hell because were debating everything but, after a few weeks...we pretty get along." she said as the girls quirk an eyebrow.

"How did you get along?" Tenten asked with a smirk. Sakura blushed as she remembered what happened last night. At this Ino asked a teasing question.

"Why the blush creep out? Is there something you want to tell us when you take care of Sasuke-kun?"

"No! The heat is affecting m-me? Oh! there's a cafeteria. Maybe we should rest for a while my treat." Sakura suggested to change the topic. The girls just squeal and hugged Sakura. As they sit on the stool, Ino and tenten bombarded her with questions. Finally fed up with the questions, she told them the whole story except for the one they made last night.

"He kissed you!!!"Ino squealed as she eat her sandwich.

"Keep your voice down miss piggy." Sakura hissed. Then after a few seconds, Lee came out with the flowers.

"Sakura-chan! My youthful cherry blossom! Be my love and I shall give you everything." he said as he kneel on one knee holding out the flowers.

"Uh lee, sorry to disappoint you but Sakura has already a lover." Tenten said to her teamate.

"Who is the lucky guy Sakura-chan?" he asked as he stand up.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Ino said.

"Then I shall make a match to prove you that I am worthy of your love my cherry blossom." he said as a fire can be seen in his eyes.

"Uh lee, Sakura is not yours okey? You are already defeated." Tenten said as lee cried, anime tears flowing down on his face.

"Then I shall run 400 laps around konoha." he said as he started to run while finding his beloved sensei.

"GEEZ Tenten, your teamate is a freak!" Ino said with a grim expression. Tenten just nod. They all went in Hinata's house at exactly 6 in the evening. They helped each other to fix their hairs and the make ups and the kimono's that they will wear.

Meanwhile...

"Naruto? are you sure that the place is fine?" Sasuke asked Naruto for the fifth time.

"Sasuke, the place is fine I told you already." he answered again.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke called.

"Yep?" he asked.

"Arigatou." Sasuke said.

"Anytime." he said with a grin."Sasuke, Just want to tell you something."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he eyed his best friend.

"Don't make Sakura cry okey? She deserve to be happy and so as you." he said with a serious expression.

"Okey I won't Naruto, I promise and I will keep that forever," he said as he give a small smile. The two bestfriends just prepared for the festival and went to their girlfriends house. As Sasuke made his way to Sakura's house, his heart was thumping loudly.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm starting to grow nervous as I neared her apartment. I should be calm so that I can blurt my surprise correctly. I knocked at her door. I heard her say 'coming', finally she opened the door and I felt like I saw an angel. Her hair was tied up and there was a pin that pinned her bangs to keep them from falling. she just have a light make uo blush and a pink eye shadow that makes her eyes stand out. She wore the white kimono that I borrowed. It looks beautiful on her and make her also look like sexy because it hugs every curve of her body. She wore a silver bracelet and just diamond earrings. I just hold her hand and walk to the festival. When we get there we saw Nara and Yamanaka on the booth were they were trying to win the bear. On the other side Hyuuga and The weapon mistress of konoha were eating happily. Across us were the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto. We started to eat and buy all the things she want and the things that caught my eye.

When the festival is nearing the end, we go to the place where I planned my surprise. I told her to close her eyes and she did. I lead her in the grassy field. I am counting down from three, two, one..

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

He told me to close my eyes and now I was growing impatient when he told me to open it now. What I saw make me speechless. We were standing on the grassy field and there were cherry blossom tree's. There were glowing fireflies everywhere like the stars in the sky then what caught my eyes is the fireworks. They were all beautiful.

My speechless self was brought back when Sasuke speak.

"Sakura, I want to say thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for caring and loving me even though I'm the bastard that always make you cry. I Love you and I need you in my life. Will you do the honor of accepting my proposal and be my wife forever?" he proposed as he opened the case where a silver band with an emerald stone on top. I can't speak. Really, I almost cried as the fireworks continue.

"Y-you know, I-it's okey if you d-dont answer right now, I dont want you to think that I'm--" I cut off everything he wanted to say by kissing him. He kissed back as he snake his arms around my waist. When we pulled away, I only said the word he is waiting for.

"Yes" I answered as I saw him smiled happily and place the ring on my left ring finger. We kissed again and watch the fireworks and the sky as the fireflies surrounds us.

Yes is such a nice word right? We spend the rest of the night on that field, star gazing, kissing and complementing the place. I really will never forget this day forever. Suddenly, I think the future will be good for us.

So, I hope you all like it. please read my authors note.


	10. author's note

A/N: Thank you so much guys for giving time on reading my fan fic. I hope you really enjoyed reading it. I would like to inform you that I will have another story about SasuSaku so I hope you'll read it. The title is bestfriends. I also would like thank the following for their reviews and for putting me in their favorite story or alert list:

FlowerPearl

Kakashi500

icygirl2

xDumplingzx

Darkside5454

Darkpetaltaki

STEVEO 352

cubanitaaloloco

Kainat

C.A.M.E.O1 and Only

cherryblossom67

Darkslilangel

Animemistress209

Darkness Eternity

charryblossom67

DarkAngelRakell

Uchiha Sasume

Nightshadow Dweller

sashiga

Akaish

Black Wolf Angel

Sakurakun05

Tenshi Kasumi

emebabe963210

man-chan

temarigirl116

Chanty

Cute kunoichi

Luvedbydarkness

MissSakuraUchiha

Oblivion Soul

Yuki7

animelover715

caslspirit15

chakra spirit

fruitscandy927

kohano haru

sweetangel014

Thank You so much!


	11. another An please read too important

Hey guys, could you please help me?, I think I got a problem about my 2nd story which is the perfect care. Can someone explain to me what happen in my story because when i move it to the complete status, it lost 6 of it's chapters so I think that is not a good one. I am also trying to update as fast as I can but for now, I will just try to fix this 2nd story but I will finish the bestfriends don't worry. So, does anyone knows how to fix my problem? If you can, please message me what to do since I'm just a newbie in writing I really don't know what to do. Thanks.

And another thing, why the 3rd story which is bestfriends seems like gone?? Just wondering okay? The bestfriends is in the sort: Publish date that is were you can find the story in in-progress status that's all thanks again.


End file.
